Spread Your Wings
by Megpie The Great
Summary: Ash and co. are in for more than they could possibly imagine. Through them an amazing legend is coming true. Now they must save the world they love from destruction, no matter what the cost. *better summary in my bio*
1. Prologue

A girl with white streaked, pitch black ankle length hair sat on a ledge, drawing. An ice blue growlithe with purple stiripes lay next to her with it's head on her lap. And Equally strage blue and purple pidgeotto was perched on her left shoulder.  
Her long hair was held up in a bun, then covered with an amethist bandana hiding most of the white besides a few streaks in her bun, and her white bangs haging in her face. She was wearing blue jean pants and a black long sleeve shirt with blue purple and white flames on it.  
Below them a frozen river flowed. There was snow everywhere, cover the once beautiful green valley. Though it was freezing cold, none of them were bothered They were just as comfortable in ay temperature under 120 degrees.  
  
"Grrrrow"  
  
"I know you don't have to remind me Tallen"the girl sighed putting away her sketch book in a small black backpack next to her,"Father wants us back by sundown. Yeesh, i'm thirtten and he's still whining about that. There isn't another human for miles around"  
  
Pishaa"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Come on you two, we better head home before dad has kittens."  
  
The odd trio made their way through the snow for about tten minutes till they came to a huge to story house coveredin snow. The girl walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
"DAD!! WE'RE HOME!!!"she shouted up the stairs, no reply,"Funny, he always answers."  
  
"Grrow Growlithe!"  
  
"So do I Tal. DAD!!!!!"  
  
They slowly walked up the stairs to her father's room. Tallen slowly pushed the door open with her head.   
  
"DAD!!"she rushed over to her father's bedside and felt his forehead, he had a very high fever,"Storm, I need some ice pronto."  
  
Without a second thought the pidgeotto blasted a layer of ice on the man's forehead accidentally freezing some of his black hair.  
  
"Nice aim."the girl sighed sarcasticly,"He's been sick for a week, but nothing this bad."  
  
Grrr, growl, lithe"  
  
"I hope you're right, Tallen, he's never been this sick before though....." 


	2. The Journey Begins

"Mimey, guess what?!"an overly excited Delia Ketchum shouted holding up a letter,"Ash is coming home!!!"  
  
"Mime mime!!"  
  
"I know, isn't it so exciting!!!"  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
"Come in!!"  
  
Professor Oak walked in.  
  
"Hi Professor."she said excitedly.  
  
"I see you heard Ash is coming back, Gary is coming home aswell. Neither of them have finished the Johto leauge yet, but they're coming home to visit and get ready to face the elite four."Professor Oak said,"Both of them are very excited about this."  
  
"I can see why, I can't wait to see Ash again."  
  
"Mime!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Beep beep*  
  
Kaily Katchum looked up from her sketch. She pressed a button n what looked like a hearing aid inher left ear and a small speaker extened out to her mouth.  
  
"Hello............yes, I understand.........."a tear slid down her cheekas she sadly looked at the two pokemon next to her,"Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can.............Thank you."  
  
"Grrow?"  
  
She looked at the odd blue and purple growlithe next to her,"It's over, we're on our own."  
  
"Pisha!!"  
  
"We've gotta get back to the house, father left something for me that the laywer wanted me to see immediately."she said standing,"He says I won't be able to keep the house, it will stay in our family name till I can find my mother or another realtive to take care of it."  
  
They made their way to the huge house. I was spring again, but the trio was anything but happy. Kaily's father had been sick all winter, and had finally died two hours ago. Kaily's black hair was now hanging limply behind her, the three white stripes in her hair were pulled back into a braid that reached down to her ankles. Her long white bangs framed her face in sorrow.  
When they arrived at the house the doctors were just leaving. A laywer stood infront of the door holding a black jewlery box. Without a word he handed the box to Kaily. Inside were three things, a note, a pitch black armband with a symbol she recognized as the eye of Osiris enraved in amethist on it, and a dagger. When she took it out of the sheath the ice blue blade shined in the dying light of the day. The handle was black, with amethist gems on it. The sheath was made of ordinary leather and had a loopof leather where a string or chain could be threaded through it. She picked up the note and read it.  
  
'My wonderful daughter, I am sorry I did not get to give these to you in person. The armband was a gift from your great grandmother, she found it in one of our ancestors tombs and had it restored whe you were born. The dagger is a gift from me, you will need to protect yourself as much as possible on the journey head of you. You must find your mother, and your twin brother. Delia Almothya was your mother's name, I don't know your brother's though, neither of you were named when I took you, stupid huh? I'm not even sure why I took you anymore, something just told me to, and sometimes I'm glad I did. Tallen and Storm are the strangest pokemon I've ever seen, but you love them and so do I. All I can tell you about your brother is that he will have a dagger like yours, except the handle is pure black, and the blade is yellow. Please find them, they are the only family you have. I wish I could see yur mother again,she was beautiful. The last I remember she lived in Pallet Town, go there and you may find them.'  
  
"Grrow growlithe grow grow?"  
  
"Well, it's not much of a lead, but I think it's possible."Kaily sighed,"It's time to find my mother."  
  
"Kaily, the helicoptor is here to take you to the orphanage."the laywer suddenly said.  
  
"Did you just say orphanage?"Kaily snapped.  
  
"Yes, you can't live on your own."  
  
"I'm not goin to any damn orphanage. And call me Kaily again and DIE!! My father was the only one who could call me that!"she pulled a moon stone out of her pocket,"Tallen, it's time to go."  
  
"Grrow!"  
  
She put the stone near the pokemon and suddenly it evolved into an Arcanine, thought it was still blue and purple. She climbed on the huge pokemon's back.  
  
"How,.......but.......wait!!! You can't do this!!"the lawyer shouted.  
  
"I can and I will."Kaily snapped defiantly,"Let's get outta here."  
  
"I totally agree."the huge arcanine growled agrily.  
  
"It.........can.........talk......"the laywer fainted.  
  
"Why is it you can talk when I change you to arcanine, but when I revert you back to a growlithe you can't?"Kaily asked as the trio took off.  
  
"You expect me to know Kail."Tallen sighed.  
  
Storm landed on Tallen's back right infront of Kaily.  
  
"Well, I guess our journey's begun. Who knows what'll happen next." 


	3. Mew's DNA!

Tallen's POV  
  
"Ice blast!!"I heard my best friend shout.  
  
I obeyed her command and sent a blast of clear blue ice at the Elecatbuzz before me. It hit dead on, knocking the over bloated pokemon out cold.  
  
"Alright Tallen!!"Kail shout trimphantly,"That's fifty wins, zero losses!!" Her laughter sounded so wonderful after what happened a moth ago with her father.  
  
"No,........how could...........my Electabzz loose...........to a water pokemon."a very shock man stuttered,"That's it!!!". The man pulled four poke'balls out of his pocket,"GO!!"  
  
I jumped back in suprise as a jolteon, a raichu, a flareon and a rapidash appeared before me. I couldn't let Kail see I was scared, butthese pokemon were wrong, they were just wrong. I could tell Storm felt the same way as she flew overhead watching us. Them I realized, she could feel it too, she......she was scared. Immovable, unstoppable, unbreakble Kail, the beast friend I'd know my whole life, the one who I had never seen scared, even when her father was sick, was terrified.  
  
"Those pokemon........they're wrong, they can't be real."I heard her whisper,"Storm!!!! A little help please!!! Tallen's gonna need it."  
  
I could see the fear in her voice, apparently so could this strange black clothed man. His smirk was one of pure evil. strom landed on my back,as scared as I was.  
  
"You are smarter than you look little girl, these pokemon are clones, created with the DNA of mew!!! They cannot be stopped!"  
  
Kail took a step back, I'm not to sure what mew is, but it sounds bad. I'd had enough of this, apparently, so had Storm. She took to the air and hovered above me. I took my chance and fired a clod icy blast at the flareon, only to have it take the full blast, and not even flinch. Storm's Razor Wind did just as much good. Kail's gasp frightened me even more, it wasn't of shock, it was of pain. I spun around, another man had her by the throat. A sudden rush of hot pain shot through me. Everything began to blur. I saw Storm fall to the ground next to me in pain. I heard two bodies hit the ground, one, most likely belonged to my human friend.  
  
Fire*Pain*Burning*Dizzy*Black  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the..........."Ash said looking over to the side of the road, at first he thought it was just a pile of rocks....  
  
"Ash what is it?"Misty asked following his gaze,"Oh my God!!"  
  
What looked like an old battered pile of rocks, was actually a rocket, with a black and purple dagger embedded in his stomach, a very ragged looking girl, and two pokemon.  
  
"What do you think happened to them?"Brock asked poking the dead rocket with at stick.  
  
"I'm not sure."Misty whispeed putting a hand over the girl's mouth,"She still breathing, those pokemon over there must belong to her."  
  
"Let's get them out of here, Pallet Town is only about two miles away."Ash sighed,"They need help."  
  
"Pikaaa chu"  
  
"Go, Onix!"Brock said thorwing a pokeball nearby.  
  
The huge rock snake appeared in a flash of red light. Brock gently picked up the battered girl and set it on the huge pokemon's head.... Suddenly the bird pokemon that had been laying nearby woke up, it looked around.  
  
"PISHAA!!!"  
  
It tried to get up, and failed. Ash and Pikachu were quickly at it's side.  
  
"Pika pika pikachu pika?"  
  
"Shaa, pisha"  
  
"What is it pikachu?"Ash aasked.  
  
"Pika pikachu pika pika chuu pikacha pi chu."  
  
"What does pikachu say Ash?"Mist asked looking at the odd bird pokemon.  
  
"That girl's name is Kail, she's been taveling for about a month looking for her family. She got in a battle with this strange guy, and started off winning, then he sent out these four pokemon he said they were clones of mew. She didn't catch anymore, she fainted when two of the pokemon attacked her."Ash sighed.  
  
"That's not good, c'mon let's get them outta here."Brock said picking up the battered gorwlithe,"This poor grolithe is so dirty you can't see it's real colors."  
  
"This pidgeotto is the same was."Misty said picking the brown bird up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tracey looked up from his sketch of Gary's arcanine as a huge onix came up with a very worried Ash, Misty, and Brock on it's head, along with something else that Ash was trying to keep from falling off. Misty and Brock both had pokemon in their arms.  
  
"Professor, come quick!!"he shouted running Into the pokemon lab, and straight into Professor Oak.  
  
"Tracey, what is it?"the startled professor said.  
  
"Ash......Misty......Brock........heading this way..........something......wong...."Tracey panted.  
  
The two raced outside just as Brock's onix came to a stop infront of the lab.  
  
"Professor..."Ash panted.  
  
"We found this girl....."Brock sighed.  
  
"She's hurt prety bad, she needs help, and so do these pokemon."Misty sghed looknig at the pidgeotto in her arms.  
  
Professor Oak notcied Ash was also holding a dagger, covered in blood.  
  
"And that dagger?"he said flatly.  
  
"There was a guy from Team Rocket with this jammed into his stomach."Brock sighed,"I think it might belong to her." 


	4. Dreams, possesed pokemon! and ice

Ash looked around, he was in a valley he had never seen before. Laughter echoed in his ears. In a nearby lake Misty, Brock, Gary, and another girl with black hair streaked with white were playingin the water, splashing eachother and having fun. On a ledge above them stood an arcanine, but instead of black stripes, they were blood red. Perched on it's head was a red and orange pidgeotto. Laying on the shore was another arcanine, accpet this one was blue, with purple stripes, and everything else was snow white. Perched on it's back was a blue and purple pidgeotto with white feathers on it's head. A third arcanine, this one yellow with black stripes was chasing butterflys through a feild with a very mad yellow and black pidgeotto on it's tail. A pure gold pidgeot with a rainbow head crest was what looked like arguing with a silver togetic. Pikachu was chasing a white starmie through the water.  
  
"Hey Ash!!"Misty yelled as a boy that looked exactly like him ran up.  
  
"It's about time slowpoke!!"the black haired girl shouted as a fountain of water shot up out of the water and hit his look-alike in the face.  
  
"Hey!!"he shouted,"You're gonna get it this time!!"  
  
Eventually an all out water war broke out, Misty and the black haired girl on one side, Gary and Ash on the other, Brock just sitting by laughing. Suddenly he was transported to another place, and time.  
He was hovering hundreds of feet above an ocean. On a ledge infront of him a slightly older Ash, Misty, Gary, Brock, and that same black and white haired girl sat. He could see them more clearly now.  
Gary stood a the edge of the cliff with an arm wrapped around the strange girl's waiste. The girl was wearing an ice blue cloak with her hood thrown back. Gary had a black cloak on. Ash and Misty were building a fire and Brock was leaning against, of all the shocking pokemon, a raikou, with a very small zapdos perched on his shoulder. Nearby a sucuine lay with a small articuno on it's back. A moltres flew above them with an entei wachtching it from it's spot laying on a huge rock. Ho-oh and lugia were asleep next to a huge fire with pikachu and a very strange starmie-lookin' thing. It's bottom star was ice blue, and it's top one was silver, with a white gem.  
  
'This,.......is weird.'Ash thought looking at the scene before him,'Ho-oh, lugia, sucuine, entei, raikou, articuno, zapdos, and moltres, all here with us, I think.'  
  
"I am never letting Jessie and James give us dirctions again."the balck haired girl hissed angrily.  
  
"Atleast they didn't try to steal pikachu again."Brock sighed,"They're on our side now."  
  
"We hope."Gary growled,"I still can't believe I'm hanging out with you losers."  
  
"Don't start."Misty sighed, pulling a blue and silver cloak tightly around her.  
  
Suddenly a huge black shadow appeared out of nowhere. Gary and Ash turned, and let out a gasp of pure fear. Misty leaped to her feet and Brock was frozen in fear. The black haired girl just stood, facing the shadow in anger.  
  
"You won't hurt them!!"she shouted angrily,"You've caused far too much pain already!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash walked into the kitchen to find his mom and Brock cooking breakfast. Misty was sitting at the table with togepi nibbling on some pokemon food. She looked up at Ash.  
  
"Another dream?"she asked as he sat down.  
  
Ash nodded,"I still can't figure out who that girl is. She looks almost like mom."  
  
"What girl?"Mrs. Ketchum asked seeting a stack of pancakes on the tabe.  
  
"Ash has been having these weird dreams ever since we go back."Brock said sitting down with some waffels,"He keeps seeing this weird girl. She's got black hair with streaks of white in it."  
  
"Mabey it has something to do with that girl you found. It's been a week and she's still unconscious. The last time someone tried to touch her Gary's arcanine fire blated them. It's really protective of her, and her pokemon."Delia said,"All three of them are still a mess."  
  
"I'm not sure, that girl was so battered up you couldn't tell what color her hair was if your life depended on it."Misty sighd,"And that dagger gave me the creeps."  
  
"Dagger?"Mrs. Ketchum asked looking up.  
  
"Yeah, Professor Oak........."Ash was cut short as Proessr Oak burst in the door,"Is right here."  
  
"Professor, what happened?"Misty said jumping to her feet.  
  
"I now officially hate growlithe."Gary mumbled walking in, with one hand completely frozen.  
  
Brock gave a low snicker, and Misty just strared.  
  
"What hapened?"Ash's mother asked as the two sat down.  
  
"That girl's growlithe."Gary hissed as Ash realsed his cyndaquil who promptly began to dethaw his hand.  
  
"We were trying to get her pokemon cleand up,"Professor Oak began,"But the moment Gary touched her pidgeotto that insane growlithe froze his hand solid, while it was still asleep. It started growling and tried freezing my head off."he pointed to the frozed tips of his hair.  
  
"I swear that thing's possed!!"Gary growled angrily making togepi hide behind pikachu.  
  
"Pika pika pikachu!!"  
  
"Can we get a translation Ash?"Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Pikachu says some pokemon who have been with their trainers a long time have a sort of link with them, and the pokemon they have trained with."Ash sighed,"It must have thought the two of you were a threat to it's friend."  
  
"No way, you're listening to that little rat?"Gary hissed as the last of the ice melted off his hand.  
  
"He's my best friend!"Ash snapped.  
  
"Pi.............ka...... CHUUUU!!!"  
  
Pikachu eltrocuted the two boys before they could start an all out war. Misty let out an agitated sigh.  
  
"Thanks pikachu."Brock said taking another bite out of his waffel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaily's POV  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't recognize anything around me. 'Where am i?' The last thing I could remember is the battle with that strange guy, then getting grabbed by another one, and getting punched in the gut, and stabbing him, then a burning pain, then black.  
I slowly sat up, I saw the bed next to me had Tallen and Storm laying on it, both looked worse than I did. They were covered in so much muck, and blood you couldn't tell what color they really were.  
  
"I see Tal still won't let anyone near us, even in her sleep."she laughed under her breath as she noticed an icy hole in the ajacent wall,"Who'd she freeze this time?"  
  
She let out a sigh and looked out the window, an arcanine was laying nearby,'Must be a relative of Tallen's. Well, where ever I am, I hope I'm close to Pallet Town.' 


	5. Meetings

Kaily's gentle black eyes shined in the moonlight. She stared out the window thinking of her home. She had never been this far away from it before.  
  
'Where am I? Who was that guy who attacked us?'she though stroking the unconscious Tallen next to her.  
  
Her eyes fell on that arcanine again, he still hadn't left his spot by the window, though he was now asleep. She turned back to Tallen and Storm, both were so battered an torn you couldn't tell what color they were. She let out a deep sigh.  
  
"This is my fault."she whispered.  
  
"Grrr."  
  
She spun around to see that arcanine stading outside her window.  
  
"You scared me."she sighed.  
  
Without a word it poked it's head in the window and picked up Tallen.  
  
"You want me to go with you, don't you?"Kaily whispered picking up Storm.  
  
The arcanine nodded. Kaily climbed out the open window and got onto the arcanine's back. It took off towards the montains.  
After about half an hour they arrived at a lake, with a gigantic waterfall. Kaily jumped down with Storm still in her arms.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful."she sighed as arcanine put Tallen down,"I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Grrr."  
  
She nooded and gently knelt down and put her hand in the water. It was warm enough to melt ice. She looked back at the arcanine, who now had her black duffel bag in it's mouth.  
  
"Thank you, I thought that creep stole it."she whispered taking the bag and stroking the pokemon.  
  
The arcanine got up and ran off. She didn't try to follow though, she knew exactly what it was up to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Kaily's POV*  
  
I finished brushing out my hair and put it up in a high pony-tail. My white bangs fell in my face again, oh well. I fixed my black tube top and pulled my amethist denim jacket out of my bag and put it on, only pinning the first button. I stood up and looked at my pokemon, who I still needed to clean up, no biggie.  
  
"You two."I giggled picking up Tallen and throwing her in the lake, then Storm.  
  
A few seconds later two stuttering, and water spitting pokemon surfaced, totally clean. Both were throughly steamed, but relaxed when they finally remembered what had happened. Both were soonin my arms, Tallen licking my face and Storm yanking on my hair like she always does when she's happy.  
  
"Well, how you two feelin'?"I laughed standing up, again,"We better get back or that arcanine will start worrying about us."  
  
"Grrow?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
I pulled my wacked out moon stone out of the pocket of my black capries. I put it up to Tallen who evoled and I jumped on. Storm flew to her spot infront of me.We took off just as the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Oak warrily walked into his patients' room. The girl, and her two pokemno were gone!!  
  
"Well, atleast you can't get frozen to death now."Misty sighed walking in.  
  
"But where are they?"Brock asked looking around, and noticing the open window.  
  
Ash walked over to the window and looked out,"Um, professor, I think that's her."  
  
The other quickly went to the window to see a girl with black hair standing next to Gary's arcanine with a blue, purple, and white pidgeotto on her shoulder and an equally odd growlithe at her side.  
  
"I guess so."Professor Oak sighed,"Oh, no, here comes Gary."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaily looked up as a boy with brown hair ran up to her. Tallen and Storm were immediately infront of her.  
  
"Calm down."she said fatly.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?"the boy snapped.  
  
"Why is that any of your concern?"Kaily hissed.  
  
"Because this is my arcanine!"  
  
"How could such a caring pokemon belong to you?"  
  
"Grrowl!!"  
  
"Caring, what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"UGH!!! Calm down, I did absolutely nothing to your arcanine, he just helped me out a little."  
  
"Well, fine but if there's something wrong with him........"  
  
"Relax, pokemon are my life, I wouldn't hurt one unless I was in a battle."  
  
"I'm Gary Oak, you've probably heard of me........"  
  
"Sorry, I haven't. My name is Kail Ketchum, and these two odd balls are Tallen and Storm, my best friends."  
  
"Did you just say your last name was Ketchum?"  
  
"Yeah, and your point?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:And it begin  
  
Kaily:And what begins?  
  
Authoress:You'll see  
  
Tallen:Grr  
  
Authoress:Well, see ya latas 


	6. Explinations

Gary took a step back in shock.  
  
"Grrrrr"  
  
"GARY!"  
  
She turned to see an older man running toward them. He stopped in front of her, gasping for breath.  
  
"Sorry *gasp* Let me *pant* catch my *gasp* breath."he chocked out.  
  
"Gramps, you've gotta hear this......."Gary began.  
  
He was cut off by Kaily's hand,"Shut up."  
  
"Sorry,"the man sighed, regaining my composure,"my name is Professor Oak."  
  
"Gramps......."  
  
"Shut up Gary, and you, Professor, are the leading expert in pokemon research, my father told me about you. I take it 'm in Pallet Town then?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Who exatcly are you?"  
  
"Gramps she......."  
  
"SHUT UP GARY!!"Professor Oak and Kaily snapped.  
  
"My name is Kail Ketchum."Kaily sighed.  
  
Professor Oak gave her a VERY shocked look,'But, that, that coudn't be, it just couldn't.'  
  
"That's what I tried tellin' ya Gramps."Gary yelped, only to get smacked in the face by Kaily.  
  
"Your father's name, what is it?"Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Ashura, I'm looking for my mother......."  
  
"Delia, I don't believe this."  
  
"What? You're that suprised that my father sent me back to Pallet are you?"  
  
"He.......he told you?"Professor Oak stuttered.  
  
"He told me that he took me for god knows what reason. He didn't even know why he took me, he just did."  
  
"Ok, that's not what I expected from Ashura, but for some reason I beleive you."Professor Oak sighed.  
  
"Am I gonna get an explination for this or not?"Gary hissed.  
  
"GGGGROOOWW!!!!"  
  
Professor Oak led the two teens back to the research- place-thingy (sorry, i'm sleepy). He didn't give much explination. He led her into another room where Ash, Misty, Brock, and Delia were waiting. Gary flopped down in a chair and glared at Ash.  
  
"Am I gonna get an explination or not?"  
  
"Does this thing have an off button?"Kaily growled.  
  
"We wish."Misty growled.  
  
"Delia, I want you to meet someone."Professor Oak sighed, nodding towards Kaily,"Kaily, your daughter."  
  
Everyone in the room went bug eyed, including Pikachu. Brock finally noticed Kaily, do I really need to say what happened.  
  
He jumped o his feet,"Hi, my name's Brock, what's your's?"  
  
"Grr, BROCK!"Misty yelled, grabbing Brock by the ear,"Sorry about him."  
  
"No problem, now, Professor......."  
  
"Yes, Delia, this is Kaily, your daughter."Professor Oak sighed.  
  
Delia looked at Professor Oak in shock,"But that.........that's........"  
  
"Impossible."ASh finished,"But Mom, I thought."  
  
"I lied to you Ash."Delia sighed.  
  
Kaily looked at the two,"And I thought my life was weird."  
  
Delia looked at Kaily, fighting back tears,"I..........I don't........believe it."  
  
She broke down and ran into her daughter's arms. The others looked on, stunned. Kaily returned the embrace.  
  
"What about your father?"Professor Oak finally asked,"Where is he?"  
  
"He's........dead."Kaily sighed, fighting back her own tears,"He died about a month ago. He was sorry."  
  
"For what?"Ash asked, still stunned.  
  
"For everything,"Kaily sighed,"For leaving, for taking me, for not telling you, everything."  
  
Delia, by this time, was crying her eyes out,"Whyten, why did he leave?"  
  
"I......I don't know, Dad didn't even know. He just.......did."  
  
"Ya call that an answer?!"Gary yelped.  
  
"SHUT UP!" "PIKA!!" "GRROWL!!" "PISHA!!" Basicly the entire room yelled.  
  
Gary shrank back in fear, mostly from the outraged Kaily.  
  
"Asura was always like that."Delia whispered,"Doing stuff that made absolutely no sense, but always turning out right."  
  
"Then maybe there was a reason for Ashura taking her."Professor Oak smiled,"But not even he knew it."  
  
"I guess,"Delia smiled, finally breaking the hug,"I guess I've got some explaining to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Phew, done, finally  
  
Kaily:Yeah, thank you  
  
Ash:I still don't get it  
  
Misty:*slaps her forehead* Ash, you are so dense  
  
Disclaimer:And out of the blue, I'm out of the agony 


	7. Discovery

Ash walked sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes,"*yawn* 'Morning."  
  
"Somebody didn't get enough sleep."Brock teased from the table.  
  
"He was up all night talking to Kaily."Delia explained, putting a large plate of pancakes in front of Ash as he sat down.  
  
"Where is she anyway?"Misty asked,"I haven't seen her all morning."  
  
"She's out racing with Gary."Professor Oak said walking in,"They've been at it for two hours straight. They even skipped breakfast."  
  
"HA!!! I KICKED YOUR BUTT!!!!!"  
  
"Looks like Gary lost,"Brock observed as Kaily walked in, followed by a fuming Gary,"badly."  
  
"Stupid ice bird."Gary muttered, flopping down in a chair.  
  
"Storm iced the path on the last stretch."Kaily laughed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face,"But I was ahead anyway."  
  
"No you weren't!"Gary yelled,"The only reason you won was because of that dumb bird!!!"  
  
"That dumb bird has been my best friend since I was a little girl!"Kaily snapped, grabbing Ash's fork out of his hand and eating the pancake off it,"Yummy."  
  
"HEY!! That's mine!"  
  
Kaily just stuck her tongue out at Ash lazily. Misty smirked,"Looks like Gary's not the only one who's gonna be competing with Ash anymore."  
  
"Those two have been competing since before they were born."Delia handed Kaily and Gary their own pancakes,"There were nights when I couldn't sleep they were fighting so hard."  
  
"So Dad's told me."Kaily said dryly,"You'd keep him awake too."  
  
Kaily sat down next to Ash and stole another piece of pancake, receiving a VERY annoyed glare from Ash,"Thanks bro."  
  
"Will you quit stealing my food?!"Ash snapped, accidentally flinging a piece of pancake at Gary.  
  
"That's it!"Gary snapped, throwing a pancake piece at Ash.  
  
"Oh great."Brock rolled his eyes, dodging a flying fruit,"Here we go again."  
  
"TAKE COVER!!!"Professor Oak yelled, hiding behind the door, closely followed by Delia, Brock, and Misty.  
  
~*~Two hours later~*~  
  
"OUT OUT OUT!!"  
  
Ask, Kaily, and Gary slowly backed out of the door, closely followed by an annoyed Misty and Brock.  
  
"Think you guys fight enough?"Misty asked, pulling a piece of pancake out of Kaily's hair,"It was bad enough with just Ash and Gary."  
  
"Could be worse,"Brock rolled his eyes,"we could have started off with Ash AND Kaily."  
  
"Don't scare me."Gary whiped some syrup off his face, only to have more fall from his hair,"If you dump syrup on my head one more time Ash...."  
  
"Hey, you dumped orange juice on me!"Kaily snapped.  
  
"Then you dumped milk all over Ash."Misty added,"That's about the time your mom got mad."  
  
"So, what now?"Brock asked,"You're mom's kicked us out of the house for who knows how long."  
  
"Isn't there a lake near here?"Kaily asked, looking at the sky,"I remember passing it right before I got attacked by that weird guy."  
  
"Weird guy?"Ash asked, looking at Kaily.  
  
"I was attacked on my way to Pallet Town by this weird guy,"Kaily explained, looking at the still healing cuts on her arms,"his pokemon were created from the DNA of a pokemon called Mew."  
  
"MEW!"Ash, Misty, and Brock yelped, all turning to her.  
  
"Are you sure?"Brock asked.  
  
"Positive,"Kaily sighed,"I remember Dad telling me about a group of pokemon theives called Team Rocket. That guy kinda matched that description."  
  
"Team Rocket, I wouldn't be suprised."Ash hissed.  
  
"Explination, please."Gary hissed.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock proceeded to tell the whole story, about the first their first encounter with Team Rocket, to the few things they knew about their first encounter with Mew and Mewtwo, to their second encounter with Mewtwo and the clones, to the present day. Kaily and Gary absorbed this, along with Tallen and Storm, Storm having found a liking of Ash's head.  
  
"Giovanni,"Kaily snarled,"that name."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask."Gary looked warily at Ash's twin.  
  
"Giovanni tried to kill me and Dad when I was ten."Kaily looked at her armband,"Giovanni gave me this armband, for some reason Dad told me to keep it, even though both of us were nearly killed by that thing. To think Mom used to date him."  
  
The rest of the humans stopped short at Kaily's word.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"Ash asked, looking at Kaily.  
  
"You didn't know?"Kaily asked,"Dad told me right after I met Giovanni. You think Mom was always a sweet gentle woman? She used to be a gang chick, and a nasty one. She straightened out after Dad beat her in a pokemon battle. They'd been best friends since they were little kids, Giovanni, Mom, Dad, and Professor Oak's daughter. I forget her name, Dad didn't like to talk about her."  
  
"My mom,"Gary looked stunned,"hung out with YOUR parents AND Giovanni?!"  
  
"Yup,"Kaily nodded,"your mom was one of the first great feamale pokemon trainers, Gary. She and Dad were rivals in EVERYTHING. They raced all the way through their pokemon journeys. They both ended up getting kicked out of the pokemon leauge for a year because they were always playing tricks on eachother. They decided to save the league the trouble and stopped trying to be masters and settled down. That's all I know. Hey, we're here."  
  
They looked up to see a crystal clear lake right in front of them. A huge waterfall, with two smaller ones below it, crashed into the huge lake. Trees were scattered everywhere. Several large cliffs surounded the lake, perfect for jumping from.  
  
"Wow,"Misty looked around,"it's beautiful."  
  
"I didn't have much time to explore before."Kaily explained,"Dad told me this lake was full of mystery, he never finished exploring. He said there was a strange slab of rock at the bottom of the lake that he tried to pull up, but he couldn't I wanted to try pulling it up with some stronger pokemon."  
  
"Sounds interesting."Brock looked at the water,"It even feels mysterious."  
  
Kaily sat down at the edge of the lake and put her hand in the water,"It's warm, there must be hot springs down at the bottom."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?"Misty asked,"Let's go!"  
  
Misty set Togepi down and dove into the water, splashing the boys, and Kaily. Togepi chirped happily as Kaily, half angry, chased Misty, soon followed by the boys.  
  
About a minute later Kaily came up again, soon followed by the others.  
  
"Was I seeing things or did it look like there were crystals at the bottom of the lake?"Gary asked.  
  
"You weren't."Kaily replied,"I think that's what dad told me about." She swam up to the edge and pulled something out of her backpack,"I'll go check it out." She put it to her mouth and dove back down.  
  
"What do you think that was?"Ash asked.  
  
"Who knows."Brock looked in the water as Kaily, who was brushing sand off the 'crystals'.  
  
"Weird,"Misty looked up on shore, Pikachu was chasing Tallen around, shocking her now and then,"isn't Tallen an ice pokemon? Pikachu's shocks aren't affecting her at all."  
  
"It's like they know eachother already."Ash watched the four pokemon on shore.  
  
Kaily suddenly remerged next to Ash,"That's not a bunch of crystals. Get your strongest pokemon out."  
  
"Why?"Gary asked.  
  
"Just do it."Kaily rolled her eyes, grabbed some rope out of her bag, and dove back down.  
  
Gary released his Nidoking and Arcanine on the shore. Ash released Bayleaf, Misty released, completely on accident, Psyduck, and Brock released Geodude and Onyx. Tallen pulled the ice moon stone out of Kaily's bag and evolved into an Arcanine, much to everyone's shock.  
  
About that time Kaily came up again, and laughed at the shocked faces,"I forgot to tell you, Tallen can evolve herself whenever she wants. she goes back to her portable size most of the time."  
  
The other just nodded dazedly. (Yuga:Abiou, are you SURE that's a word?) (BITE ME!!!)  
  
"We're gonna try to pull this thing off the bottom,"Kaily explained, getting out of the water, holding the ends of two ropes,"it's big, and saying it's heavy is an understatement."  
  
"Great."Gary said sarcasticly as the the pokemon split up and grabbed the ropes, quickly followed by the humans.  
  
"Ready!"Brock yelled,"PULL!!"  
  
The pokemon, and humans, began pulling with all their might. Kaily was little less than sure she'd pull a muscle at this rate, the thing wouldn't move,'This thing is HEAVY!'  
  
"This is useless!"Gary growled,"It won't budge!"  
  
"Shut up Gary!"Kaily snapped,'God, of all the times for me to not have my equpiment!' Suddenly something shifted, and the slab began to move. Kaily smirked,"You were saying? PULL!"  
  
They finally managed to drag it onto the shore. All they could make out was a large grey slab, with jewels poking out of the sand covering it here and there. Everyone collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Kaily was the first one up to examine the slab. She began brushing sand off rapidly. Ash and Gary were qquick to follow. The slab was huge, bigger than even Kaily had expected, it must have taken up over half of the lake floor.  
  
"This thing's huge."Kaily muttered,"Oh my god!!"  
  
Everyone turned towards Kaily, then looked at the portion of the slab she'd uncovered, it was a picture of Mew, and Mewtwo, with a boy that looked like he'd been turned to stone laying between them. Everyone went bug eyed in shock.  
  
"Pika pika pikacha!!"  
  
"That's Mew and Mewtwo?"Kaily turned towards Pikachu in suprise.  
  
"It's them all right,"Ash looked at the slab,"and that's me."  
  
"No way."Kaily went back to work uncovering the slab.  
  
"Um guys, you might want to see this."  
  
~*~Professor Oak's lab~*~  
  
"PROFESSOR!!!!!" "PIKA!!!" "GROOOOWL!!!!"  
  
Professor Oak fell out of his chair in shock as the voices of Gary, Ash, Kaily, Pikachu, and Tallen broke the silence,"What is it?!"  
  
"Professor, you have to see this."Kaily and Ash pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the building. They threw him on Tallen's, arcanine form, back, jumped on, and raced off toward the lake. 


	8. Now What!

"This is quite peculiar."Professor Oak stated.  
  
"What is?"Ash asked, leaning over his shoulder.  
  
"I had a tuna fish sandwich here when I and now it's gone."   
  
*MEGA FACE PLANT*  
  
"PROFESSOR!!!!!!!!"Kaily snapped,"Brain back to earth PLEASE!"  
  
"Sorry."Professor Oak returned to looking at the stone slab,"This tells of a profecy, I'm not sure, I can't read it, but it seems to be about a group of teens destined to save the world, and those teens look like you."  
  
"You're tellin' me."Kaily pointed to a make-shift picture of herself, Ash, Gary, Misty, and Brock.  
  
"Think this has anything to do with your weird attraction to the legendary pokemon?"Tracy asked, looking Misty's shoulder.  
  
"I'd say so."Brock muttered,"But I don't see anything about Celibi or Suicune."  
  
"Then that wasn't supposed to happen."Kaily said dryly,"But I do see a suicune and articuno."  
  
"Not to mention the other legendaries."Gary pointed randomly to pictures pf various legendary dogs and birds,"But how could this legend be about us?"  
  
"Not sure,"Professor Oak looked over the huge slab again, which took up most of the HUGE lab,"but I'm sure Professor Ivy could help."  
  
"Professor Ivy........?"Brock was suddenly hidden under a table, muttering something.  
  
"I don't want to know."Kaily muttered, edging away from Brock and bumping into Gary.  
  
"Watch it!"Gary hissed.  
  
"Shut up."Kaily hissed,"What the heck is wrong with him?"  
  
"We're not even sure."Ash explained,"He does this every time someone mentions Professor Ivy around him."  
  
"Uh huh."Kaily just gave Brock a strange look and went back to questioning Professor Oak,"How long before you can get a hold of her?"  
  
"How about all of you go bug your mother for lunch and I'll try to get a hold of Professor Ivy."Professor Oak sighed,'Then maybe I'll be able to find my sandwich.'  
  
"Fine, come on Brock."Kaily sighed as she and Misty grabbed Brock by the ears and dragged him out of the lab,"How the heck do you put up with this, Misty?"  
  
"Just be thankful that Brock's not a perverted monk."Misty smirked. (Yes, I'm watching Inuyasha)  
  
"Uh huh, and what do you do about brother dearest?"Kaily blew a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"I....................................remind myself that he owes me a new bike."Misty said quickly.  
  
Kaily gave Misty a knowing glare,"Yeah, right. I'll bug you later."  
  
"About what?"Ash asked.  
  
"Nothing."both girls said quickly.  
  
"I'll never understand girls."Ash groaned.  
  
"Pika pika chu"  
  
"Well, you're back from your little adventure."Delia walked up to them, Mimey close behind.  
  
"Think we could talk you out of some lunch?"Kaily asked, then looked back at Brock,"Got any jalapenjos?"  
  
"I think I might,.....why?"Delia gave her daughter a strange look, then saw Brock,"Oh, Professor Ivy again?" The teens just nodded. "Ok, I'll se what I can find."  
  
Everyone made their way into the living room, Kaily and Misty dropping Brock on the floor. The two girls flopped down on the couch while Ash and Gary took the two extra chairs.  
  
"God, I knew dad was obssessed with weird stuff,"Kaily mused,"but that's gotta be the weirdest yet."  
  
"Why I do get the feeling he knew something about that legend."Delia walked into the room and handed a large, green jalapenjo to Kaily,"I was talking to Professor Oak." With that she walked out.  
  
Kaily developed an evil grin and bent down next to Brock, shoving the pepper into his mouth then backed away,"Take cover."  
  
"*chew chew chew*.....................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Brock jumped to his feet and began running in cricles around the room, screaming.  
  
"Remind me to keep a bunch of those handy once we leave."Misty said dryly,"They're a LOT more effective than just pulling his ear."  
  
"I told you she was just like Ashura!"Delia yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Kaily smirked lightly,"Yep, that's me."  
  
"HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, that's getting anoying."Gary groaned, sticking his foot out, and causing Brock to fall, right into Kaily's lap,"Oops."  
  
Kaily kneed Brock on the gut, causing him to yell and fly across the room, then turned to Gary,"YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD."  
  
"Meep."Gary jumped to his feet and raced out of the room.  
  
"Two down, one ta go."Kaily leaned back and relaxed.  
  
Ash looked across the room at Brock, who had his face planted in the wall, most likely unconscious,"God, what are you, a hitmonlee?"  
  
"No, but I took katate lessons from one."Kaily teased.  
  
"Remind me not to make you mad."Ash edged away from his twin.  
  
"Ash, the only one I'm gonna kill is Gary, trust me."Kaily rolled her dark eyes,"Besides, Mom would kill me if I hurt you, you're her baby."  
  
"What happened to Gary?...........And Brock?"Delia walked into the room with four plates of pizza and handed three to Ash, Kaily, and Misty,"I guess Brock won't be needing his either, oh well. Mimey!"  
  
"I am NOT related to that woman."Kaily took a bite out of her pizza,"But I'll admit, she's a MUCH better cook than dad."  
  
"Thank you."Delia walked out of the room.  
  
"As soon as I'm old enough I'm out of here."Ash groaned.  
  
"You're not the only one."Kaily muttered.  
  
"But by that time you might be a pokemon master."Misty pointed out.  
  
"Or you'll have gotten all of us killed."Kaily smirked.  
  
"Killed or mauled."Misty added.  
  
"Both of you are a couple of insensitive jerks."Ash hissed and walked out of the room.  
  
"What's up with him?"Kaily looked after her brother.  
  
"I didn't know he even knew what insensitive meant."Misty mused,"Should we go after him?"  
  
"I will."Kaily got up and followed her brother,"You comin' Pikachu?"  
  
The small electric mouse jumped off a lamp and onto Kaily's head.  
  
"How'd she know Pikachu was there, I didn't even see him."Misty looked at Togepi, who had been sitting on the floor with some food.  
  
"Togi togi."  
  
"Whatever you said, I'd probably agree."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ash, wait up!!"Ash turned to see Kaily running up to him,"Thank you."  
  
"What?"Ash hissed.  
  
"What's your problem?"Kaily snarled, falling into step with her brother,"You're acting worse than Gary used to."  
  
"..............."  
  
"Pika pika! Pikachu!"  
  
"What he said."Kaily snorted,"You act like Misty just told you to drop dead."  
  
"Close enough."Ash muttered.  
  
"What do you mean, we were teasing you!"Kaily snapped,"She teases you all the time, what's so different now?"  
  
"Yeah, she was teasing when she said I'd probably get killed or mauled, but she wasn't teasing when she said I'm a brianless baka with am ego the size of Johto."Ash growled.  
  
"She didn't say anthing like that!"Kaily yelped, making Ash stop short.  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"No she didn't." 'God, my brother's losing it.'  
  
"I am NOT losing it, I heard what I heard, and YOU said I'm just getting in the way."  
  
'What the, I was thinking that Tracey is always getting in the way during my pokemon battles with Gary.' "One, I did NOT say you were losing it and I most deffinately did not say, or never would say, that you get in the way! You're probably better with pokemon than I am!"  
  
"Of course you said I'm losing it! You said, word for word, 'God, my brother's losing it.'!"  
  
"No, that's what I was thinking!............Oops, wait a minute?" 'Is Ash hearing my thoughts?'  
  
"You just said that's what you were thinking! And you said I just get in the way!" *SMAAAACK!!!!* Kaily's hand met his face. "Ow, that was that for?!"  
  
"You're only hearing half of what I'm saying, not to mention what you do say you don't even comprehend!" 'Wait a minute, Ash, can you hear me?'  
  
"Of course I can hear you! I'm not deaf!"  
  
Kaily went wide eyed for a moment the let out a high, sharp whistle. Suddenly Tallen, arcanine form, came bounding up to them.  
  
"Grrr"  
  
Kaily jumped on the arcanine's back,"Get on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get. on. Do I need to spell it out for you?"Kaily hissed, grabbing Ash's hand and pulling him onto Tallen's back behind her,"C'mon Tals."  
  
Tallen took off. 


	9. My brother, the telepath

Kaily fought to keep her thoughts in tact,'Ok, breathe Kaily-girl, you're not losing it. So, your brother can read minds, you've seen weirder. I mean, you've been able to understand pokemon since you were a baby. You saw a HO-OH when you were ten years old, then you saw it again a few months ago! A mind reading boy isn't THAT strange, is it? UGH!!!'  
  
Ash watched the back of his sister's head with interest,'Why is she talking to herself? She can understand pokemon, just like I can? She saw Ho-oh too? She thinks I can read minds?!' "Kaily?"  
  
"What?"Kaily snapped, a little harsher than she intended.  
  
"You don't need to bite my head off."Ash muttered,"What do you mean, I can read minds?"  
  
Kaily paled,'He heard me?'  
  
"Of course I heard you."  
  
"Ash, how much did you hear?"  
  
"Youve been able to understand pokemon since you were a baby, you saw Ho-oh twice, and you think I can read minds."  
  
"You can."Kaily said simply,"Everything you heard came from my mind, not my mouth. You're a telepath."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No, Ash, I'm not."  
  
Ash nearly fell from his perch on the arcanine's back.  
Misty looked out her window at the setting sun,"Where are they?"  
  
"Knock knock."Brock walked into the room,"Worried about Kaily and Ash?"  
  
"I guess it's just what Ash said earlier,"Misty sighed,"I was thinking that Professor Oak was a brainless baka with an ego the size of Johto, and, it's like Ash heard half of my thoughts, and thought it was me I was talking about. I'm worried about him."  
  
"That makes two of us."Brock sat down on the bed next to her,"Ever since Kaily showed up everything's been weird. Ash seems more relaxed, but, at the same time, he's more uptight. It's like he's changing into a completely different person. Not to mention that tablet, and Kaily's pokemon. It's so strange, it's almost scary."  
  
"I was talking to Gary,"Misty whispered,"he saw Ash the other night. He was talking to Pikachu, but, he was actually talking like a pokemon. He also said Ash used to do that alot when they were little. Everyone passed it off as just a kids game, but, he still does it. What if something's wrong with him?"  
  
"I'm not sure."Brock shrugged,"Maybe it's just a game, or maybe he can actually understand pokemon, and he never told us. Who knows? I just know that things are going to change, and some of those changes, of course, won't be good."  
"So, I'm not the only freak in Pallet Town."Ash laughed from his spot next to the lake.  
  
"Yeah, as long as I can remember I've been able to talk to pokemon."Kaily shrugged, leaning against Tallen,"Dad would sit there in awe as I played translator for his pokemon. He said I was speaking raichu before I could even talk."  
  
"I wish Mom did stuff like that,"Ash sighed,"when she saw me talking to Mimey when I was five she thought I was just playing, and Professor Oak wasn't much better. Gary just laughed, like a lot of the other kids. After awhile I just stopped, till I got pikachu. We'd stay up till dawn talking."  
  
"Pika pika."  
  
"I can still remember the first time Kaily spoke to me."Tallen looked at her mistress,"I was so shocked I fell in the river."  
  
"Storm wasn't much better."Kaily smirked,"Don't worry about what other people think about our gift, what matters is what you think. Do you LIKE being able to talk to pokemon?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then that's all that matters. I can remember Dad laughing at me when I first told him about it, but, he eventually accepted it, and loved it."Kaily smirked,"The sun's setting, we'd better get back. And, PLEASE Ash, pay attention. If a person's lips aren't moving, they are THINKING, try not to answer them. Or, even better, try NOT to read their minds. You should be able to control it."  
  
"That's not going to be easy."Tallen pointed out.  
Misty looked up from her book as the front door slammed and Ash strutted into the room,"Hi Ash."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"What's your problem?"Misty closed her book.  
  
"You, that's my problem."Ash snapped.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're a selfish, short tempered, brat that couldn't survive ten minutes on her own!" Misty was taken aback by Ash's harsh words. "I want you to get OUT of my house, NOW!!"  
  
"So, that's what you think of me,"Misty fought back her tears,"fine then, I'll leave! Let's go Togepi!"  
  
"Togiprrri?"  
  
Misty picked togepi and her backpack up and stormed out of the house. 'Ash' snickered and transformed into a ditto then slipped out of the house.  
"MOM!!!! WE'RE HOME!!!"Kaily dropped her backpack next to the door and walked into the kitchen, Ash, who was still stunnded at their recent discovery, close behind.  
  
Delia walked into the room,"There you two are, where's Misty?"  
  
"Last I saw she was here."Kaily shrugged,"I wanted to talk to her."  
  
"Well, I just got home and she wasn't here,"Delia looked behind the twins,"I thought she might have gone after you."  
  
"Well, we haven't seen her."Tallen poked her huge head into the doorway,"Got anything to eat?"  
  
"Tals."Kaily rolled her eyes,"See if you can pick up Misty's scent. We'll just have to go after her."  
  
Three Days Later  
  
"I can't believe him."Misty growled, chewing on a piece of steak,"He says he's my friend one minute and the next he's telling me to get out of his house."  
  
Suddenly a door slammed behind her and Jesse stormed into the restaurant and floped down next to her,"Selfish jerks."  
  
"Guy trouble?"Misty didn't even look up.  
  
"They're your best friends one minute,"Jesse began.  
  
"and the next they're kicking you out of their house."Misty finished,"What happened to you?"  
  
"James and Meowth just started yelling at me for no reason."Jesse snarled.  
  
"Join the club."  
  
Both girls let out an annoyed sigh,"Boys."  
  
"You can't live with 'em, and you can't live without 'em."both girls turned to see a very tired and annoyed Kaily standing behind them,"I've been looking for you for three days, Misty. Brock and Ash are goin' nuts with worry and Mom's probably not much better."  
  
"Grrowlithe!"  
  
"Kai.Ly?"Misty choked on her steak.  
  
"Who're you?"Jesse asked.  
  
"Name's Kaily."the black haired teen stole a piece of steak from Misty,"How, why the heck did you vanish on us, Misty?"  
  
"I'm sure you already know."Misty snarled.  
  
Kaily gave an exasperated groan and turned to Togepi,"Togi togi prii?"  
  
"Togi togi prii prii togipriii!!! Togi!"  
  
Kaily gave a suprised look,"That's impossible. Ash was with me all afternoon. He couldn't have come back and yelled at you."  
  
"Oh really,"Misty snapped,"then who was it?"  
  
"Togi togi?"Kaily asked.  
  
"Pri pri."Togepi shook its head.  
  
"Ugh."Kaily groaned in annoyance,'Think Kaily-girl, think!' "Misty, I swear, Ash wouldn't something like that, especially to you. Ash may be an idiot sometimes, but he would never hurt you."  
  
"That's what I thought, too."Misty sighed.  
  
"Madre de dios, you're hopeless!"Kaily groaned. 


	10. Who Has It Worse, Guys Or Girls?

Kaily let out an annoyed groan,"I can't believe you, Misty! You're Ash's best friend, he'd never do ANYTHING to hurt you!" 'Right Ash?'  
  
'Duh!'  
  
Misty moaned and banged her head against the table,"I've got a headache."  
  
"I would too,"Jesse gave the girl a strange looked,"if I just hit my head on the table."  
  
"What she means,"Kaily growled,"is that this is WAAAY to confusing, and I'm gonna agree with her. Ash would never in a million years try to hurt Misty, but everything's been so strange lately. I know it wasn't him, but something is seriously wrong with this. You and Ash are both acting weird."  
  
'Hey Kaily,'Ash entered his twin's mind,'Brock's got an idea.'  
  
'I'm listening.'Kaily sat down next to Misty.  
  
'Why don't you just give everything a few days to cool down. You and Misty stay in Viridian City for awhile and we stick around Pallet Town.'Ash explained,'You try to figure out what happened with Misty and we'll see if we can find anything here.'  
  
'Sounds like a plan.'Kaily smiled lightly,"How about this, we spend a few days here then we go back to Pallet Town and get this whole mess straightened out?"  
  
Misty eyed the young teen warily,"What are you, a telepath?"  
  
"No." 'That's Ash.'Kaily rolled her eyes,"Come on, just a few days to relax. It won't hurt anything. We can spend the night here then I could take you back to my place for some rest. The boys will never find us."  
  
"Well, I could use a break,"Misty mused,"alright, I'll do it. You wanna come, Jesse?"  
  
"You're inviting me?"Jesse looked awe-struck.  
  
Kaily shrugged,"Might as well. Come on, I can get us a room at the best hotel in town."  
  
"Ok, I'll come."Jesse shrugged.  
  
A bright red flash signaled the arrival of Wobbufet,"Wobo wo!"  
  
"Grr, get back in your pokeball."Jesse returned the annoying pokemon to it's pokeball,"Now, what did you say about a hotel?"  
  
Back in Pallet Town  
  
Ash sat on his bed, looking through one of Kaily's many sketch books,'Wow, she's as good as Tracey, or Sam.'  
  
"Where'd the girls dissapear to?"Gary walked into the room, Umbreon right next to him,"I'd expect them to be bickering with you, again."  
  
"Misty just vanished and Kaily went after her."Ash shrugged,"They're probably gonna be gone for a few days."  
  
Gary sat down on Ash's desk,"What'd you do this time?"  
  
"I didn't do anything,"Ash growled, turning the page,"she just vanished. Kaily called a while ago and said she was in Viridian City, but that's all I know." 'Well, I'm probably gonna get the award for most lies in one year at this rate.'  
  
'Yeah, right, like I really beleive that.'Gary thought dryly,'He probably insulted her, again, or worse.'  
  
"I did not!"Ash snapped, jumping to his feet and dropping his sister's sketch book, then saw the suprised look on Gary's face,'Oops.....'  
  
"You didn't what?"Gary asked warily.  
  
'Me and my big mouth.' "I....uh....whoa!"Ash picked up Kaily's sketch book again, which had fallen open to a picture of the pokemon from his dream a few days ago,'Did she......?'  
  
"What's with you?"Gary grabbed the book from Ash's hands,"What the heck's this?"  
  
"One of Kaily's sketch books."Ash shrugged,"This picture just reminded me of something."  
  
"Wow, she's good,"Gary mused,"just as good as Tracey, or my grandpa."  
  
"Professor Oak can draw?"Ash asked.  
  
Gary smirked,"A little known fact. Half of his library is full of drawings. He's got this one sketch book from when he was our age that looks older than he is."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he's got sketches of Suicuine and Celebi in it. I asked him where he saw them, but he refuses to tell me."Gary shrugged,"He's got it hidden in the library somewhere."  
  
"Think you could find it?"  
  
"Probably,"Gary looked out the window,"Gramps is asleep by now, we could sneak into the library and find it."  
  
"Sounds fun."Ash smiled,' Could Professor Oak really be.......?'  
  
Back with the girls  
  
Kaily lazily opened the door to their hotel room. Jesse and Misty gasped in shock. The whole room was painted gold. There were two huge beds, a couch, a dresser, a desk, and two doors, all of which were gold. The wall opposite them was mostly a huge window, lined with gold.  
  
"Wow."was all the three girls could get out.  
  
'Think there's enough gold?'Ash entered his sister's mind, again.  
  
'Go away Ash.'Kaily walked over and looked out the window,"Wow, check out this view."  
  
Misty and Jesse followed,"Wow."  
  
"Come on, let's check out the pool!"Misty suggested.  
  
Pallet Town  
  
Gary shifted through the piles of note and sketch books in front of him,"Dang, Gramps really needs to do some cleaning in here."  
  
Ash coughed and waved some dust out of his face,"I'll say so. I've seen less dust in a dessert."  
  
"Found it!"Gary pulled an old, dusty sketch book out of the pile and threw it at Ash,"Catch."  
  
Ash caught the book, and almost dropped it in shock,"Oh.My.God."  
  
"Hm?"Gary gave him a strange look.  
  
"This book...."Ash opened it to the picture of Pikachu and Celebi, this time he really did drop it,"Holy cow."  
  
"Would you please quit gasping, and saying weird stuff and EXPLAIN?!"Gary moaned, picking up the book,"A pikachu and a celebi, so? Gramps saw all kinds of legendary pokemon."  
  
Ash was having trouble finding his voice. All he could get out was little, strange sounds,'KAILY!!!!!'  
  
Back with the girls, again  
  
'KAILY!!!!!'  
  
Said girl cringed as her brother's voice entered her mind,'What?! I'm trying to swim.'  
  
'You remember I told you about running into Celebi, right?'  
  
Kaily, knowing she was about to get into a long conversation, jumped off the diving board, swam a few feet, then began floating on the surface,'Yeah, I remember.'  
  
'Would you beleive I just found Sam?'Ash asked.  
  
'Let me guess, he was right under your nose the whole time.'Kaily teased.  
  
'Yep.'  
  
Kaily rolled her eyes,'Let's see, is it Professor Oak?'  
  
'How'd you know?'  
  
'Misty said Oak-head knew Sam's name when you didn't tell it to him.'Kaily replied simply,'Simple girl logic.'  
  
Sorry it's so short, I'm sick and sleepy and....*falls asleep* 


	11. sorry

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so  
  
Two hours later  
  
so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Let me explain: First, I get hit wit writer's block for to weeks, then, when I've FINALLY got something to publish, our house gets hit by lighning and te router for our internet blows out. We finally get a new router a month later, and it's the wrong kind! So, take another month, we finally get the right router, and the internet STILL won't work! Then, if thing's weren't bad enough, I have to go to Tortola for a week, it was BOOOORING and they had no internet acess. And, guess what the icing on the cake was, my brainless best friend put my laptop under the footrest of my favorite recliner to read my Harry Potter fic, it'll be a while before I get that up, and I didn't know about it! Any guesses as to what happened? My mother called me into the kitchen, and I closed the footrest on my laptop! The screen was totaled! Now I have to pay fifty dollars for a new screen, Cynthia's refusing to help pay for it, and m internet's STILL down! That's why I haven't published anything in forever, please please please don't kill me! I've gotten a lot of work done on my fics and as soon as my laptop come sback from the repair shop I'll put all my fics on a floppy and get to the library, where I am right now, and publish them, I swear on my Harry Potter books! Oh, and something else, school starts September 2 second for me, my mother's finally letting me go back to public school (I've been in a christian academy since fourth grade and i hated my teachers) so I might not be able to update much even when the internet does get fixed. well, anyway, that's my story, and I swear on the Bible that it's true. I promise I'll post as soon as I can. Once again, I am So so so  
  
two hours later  
  
so so so sorry! 


End file.
